Escaped weapon
by ZobbleStone
Summary: A lazy author gets kidnapped and transported to a world you enjoy watching before he gets turned into a monster. Follow my self-insert adventure on a world of bloody evolution and grim, lots of grim. Will not coincide with my other RWBY stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Escaped weaponry**

**Chapter: 1**

**Reviews last chapter:**

**Nobody: **_Nothing to reply to._

**Author's notes**

What happens.

_Researcher's alias: Researcher's notes._

"speech"

**I don't in any way own the games/anime/books/movies that I may mention in this story and chapter, I in fact only own the story itself, my accounts on games mentioned, the computer I'm writing this story on and any OC's created for this story and others I have made. This story can mostly be considered an unpaid advertation of anything or anyone I may mention and I respect most of those who created the original content that inspired this story by advising you do so alongside me.**

**Recomended music for this chapter for irony's sake: watch?v=L3wKzyIN1yk**

I wake up and begin getting up carefully after years of sleeping on a bottom bunk only to find that my arched back didn't scrape along the metal chasis of the top bunk leading me to turn around in shock to find no top bunk behind me but instead a grey brick wall like that of a steriotypically old prison cell, mould, cracks, mouse holes and all.

"How did I get here?" is the question I asked in a deep, hoarse voice that added more questions to my mind. My mind was tired as if I had taken a forty eight hour day before sleeping yesterday and this was added to the physical side effects that proved that this was the case. My eyes were sealed shut from accumulated salt, my limbs felt heavy from overuse, my usual dehydration headache felt much worse than normally, my balence and sight were heavily obscured by dizziness and my joint movements were stiff.

Once I got enough salt from my eyes I looked around 'my' room and instead found myself in a tiny confinement cell with no window to bother me and no clear light scource either. The room was very tight and had no visible air vents or door but the unusual thing was the wooden trapdoor opposite the bed that I just now noticed had my usual matress, pillows, blankets, beanbag and my custom made duvet cover (no duvet, just the cover). The trapdoor opened upwards to a 90o angle towards the wall opposite this corner that didn't have a bed but when opend it only revealed a lowered toilet. That was the complete discription of the room because I couldn't measure the bricks or figure out what material they were made out of except that they were metallic, didn't reflect light and felt like stone. The floor was the same removable shower carpet (please tell me the correct name in a review if you have time) and had the same bricks below it, I cannot describe the ceiling though because I couldn't see it, only darkness above that I couldn't reach.

When I checked under the bed I found a tray with a bag of raw fish on it and a bottle of water. I just then realised that I didn't know where the light was coming from because it was dark under the bed.

To avoid Insanity I began rapping my knuckles together to a 44 rhythm while I chewed my fish and drank my water before lying down on the bed lazily with the tray on the floor beside me, empty water bottle and bag placed on the tray and I attempted to get back to sleep and stave off insanity. Luckily I fell asleep quickly was my final thought as I felt a sting on my throat that ended my conciousness.

_Soul Mechanic: The subject that was found at the 'anomaly' appears to be human so far and is uninjured but it also seems sapient but none of it's clothing are made by any company on remanant and has no detectable aura although this might be because it's locked but even then it should have been detectable. The subject appears to be a nineteen year old male and doesn't appear to attract grim because a group of beowolfs walked straight past it indifferent to it including when they saw it but they just kept wandering past with no hesitation from any of them. _

_A description of the 'anomaly' is that it was a mound of gravel that fell from the sky then, the gravel exploded brightly on landing and the crater in the explosion's wake had an undamaged bed in the centre with the subject sleeping right there. _

_When we arrived at the 'anomaly' bricks of an unknown meterial began falling from the sky and perfectly landing in the formation of a room and suddenly started falling faster with a carpet under the room forming and that was all the information we could gather before more bricks began falling aligned perfectly into a massive building and we escaped before we were trapped._

_When the bricks finally stopped falling after that a pair of doors fell perfectly aligned with the wall before opening inwards where a doorway wasn't a second ago and pefectly aligned with the frame. The finished structure was so tall that the top couldn't be seen in atmosphere._

_The exploration team we sent in found the interior filled with several floors of research stations, an unknown lighting system and unusual looking scrolls that functioned entirely alien to our own. The research notes found were written in a language similar to the common language and pictures of horribly disfigured creatures in varoius stages of disfiguration that we soon found were once human in appearance. In folders of research notes we also found what could only be described as pasports for those who got disfigured and also found that they used the same numerical alphabet._

_When the documents were translated to the common language we found the notes to be much more disturbing than we did when we first found them. They were testing an unknown poison here on their own public from anyone they could get their hands of at the specific age of 19 to turn them into mass murdering monsters and take over their kingdom but where forced to take shelter in the bunker because someone called 'Nuclear Reactor' was having a meltdown._

_We have yet to find the bunker mentioned but we have found where the testing chambers are and that the subject was awake when we found it but once it got into the bed a dart shot down from the ceiling knocking out the subject in the process. The bricks were acting like indestructible, one-way glass to allow us to see the scene take place before the subject began the disfiguration process._

_Somehow we could hear the process as well as bone snapped and popped, someone among us started recording the process as proof that it was happeningand that's when it was noticed that the arms were splitting in half and ridges were forming on the sides of the skull just above the ears. After a sudden loud snapping sound a black, bony tail emerged with a bladed tip that was dripping blood. The only foot that was in view was turning green and growing talons in place of the toenails that popped off in the process._

_I can't stomach the rest of the footage enough to document this further so if you need more details of the process watch the video yourself._

**And that is the end of the 1st chapter, please have fun while waiting for the next chapter because it could come out anytime (next hour-five years later) and possibly write a review in the mean time.**

**Mean spirited reviews might get your account banned so please try to censor any swearing while criticising this chapter, if you actually use such words in the first place that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escaped weaponry**

**Chapter: 2**

**Reviews last chapter:**

**Guest: **_This was interesting but it took me a little wile to understand what they were talking about but other than that this fic seems cool so plz continue. _**Here is the continuation you were waiting for.**

**Combine117: **_Hm. This one is interesting. You might want to watch for no-spacing errors. I also saw some minor grammar issues, but your fine. Have a Fav and Follow for your efforts. _**Noted, sorry that I forgot to do so with the previous chapter, oh and thanks for the Fav.**

**Nobody: **_Nothing to reply to._

**Author's notes**

What happens.

_Researcher's alias: Researcher's notes._

"speech"

**I don't in any way own the games/anime/books/movies that I may mention in this story and chapter, I in fact only own the story itself, my accounts on games mentioned, the computer I'm writing this story on and any OC's created for this story and others I have made. This story can mostly be considered an unpaid advertation of anything or anyone I may mention and I respect most of those who created the original content that inspired this story by advising you do so alongside me.**

Upon awakening, after my slumber, I noticed a purple dart on the floor and the fact my that bed is now covered in dried blood. It was then that I realised that there were differences to my body as I now had four arms, each with a hand of two fingers and a thumb instead of two arms, each with a hand of four fingers and a thumb along with an extra limb that I never had before, a tail or a blade tipped, black, bony, prehensile tail as long as I am tall to be specific. The additional changes were my skin tone had gotten paler on my torso and head while turning my arms and legs to an albino white with pitch-black talons and nails.

A segmented black ridge ran down the front of my face and stopped on the tip of my nose that I somehow knew about but I had no way of seeing it check. Spiralling around my arms and legs were black strips of bone (two per limb) that were stationary and looked like natural armour and at the base of my neck there was another piece of black bone armour but this one was segmented and bulky but that wasn't my main concern.

"There's no food in here" I whispered in an exasperated tone before clicking the nails on my hands to reveal more black talons, clicking my ridge making the segments extend forth across my face into a black mask with green lenses that didn't obscure my vision in the slightest and clicking my bone armour making it extend across my entire chest and belly as a protective chest plate. Using my talons to grip the wall I begin climbing in search of an exit and food.

After an hour of climbing I reached an Iron trapdoor (looks similar to the one in Minecraft except that the top has a handle), luckily it wasn't heavy and I could push it open to reveal an empty room with cameras on the ceiling all pointing at the trapdoor along with a bow and an empty quiver directly in front of me. Upon equipping the quiver and placing the bow around me I clicked by talons back in while keeping my natural armour extended and got a better look at the new room.

The only important thing I noticed was the door before I rammed the door down and sprinted down the hallway in search of an exit, I eventually found a stairwell and ran down them carefully and once I reached the ground floor I began sprinting in search of an exit... Straight past two armed men in white armour who lifted their guns and began firing at me while I sprinted away and dodging incoming bullets instinctively turning to a different corridor that luckily for me had an exit at the end and unluckily also contained a group of fourteen white armoured, armed men. Luckily for me, they didn't notice me until I was sprinting into the nearby wilderness where they couldn't follow on foot.

_Soul Mechanic: After the disfiguration had stopped the subject awoke it was seen displaying intelligence when it searched for food in it's small confinement cell and in doing so it unknowingly displayed changes that didn't occur during it's unwilling transformation and spoke whispering "There's no food in here" before armour around it's body unfolded and made a clicking sound. _

_The armoured areas were the arms and legs, the chest and stomach and a mask over it's face. All the armour is black as the subject's tail along with the nails and talons that were displayed on the fingers and thumb for the nails and the toes for the talons or so we thought as a clicking sound occurred and the nails retracted into the fingers to reveal more black talons. The back of the subject was unarmoured and was covered in tiny hairs that vibrated every once in a while. The previously greasy brown hair on the subject was now black as the armour but shined with excess grease._

_Directly following the clicking of the talons the subject began expertly climbing the wall and out of our view._

_Research Account: A seven limbed unknown creature has just sprinted out past us wearing black trousers of an unknown material, a black leather quiver, a black ridged chest plate, a black mask with green optical lenses and a black short bow. The seven limbs of the creature were four spiral armoured arms stemming from the shoulders, each with two or three fingers and a thumb, two legs, each with two pieces of spiralling armour and five taloned toes and a black, bony tail that doubled the length of the creature and had a blade at the end._

_This creature is fast, has an unknown level of intelligence, can dodge bullets and has been classified as dangerous. If you see this creature report it and the location it was spotted but don't provoke it because for all we know it can hunt huntsmen._

**And that is the end of the ?th chapter, please have fun while waiting for the next chapter because it could come out anytime (next hour-five years later) and possibly write a review in the mean time.**

**Mean spirited reviews might get your account banned so please try to censor any swearing while criticising this chapter, if you actually use such words in the first place that is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escaped weaponry**

**Chapter: 3**

**Reviews last chapter:**

**Combine117: **_Spooky. _**I don't know how to answer that without more context but I hope that you mean this story.**

**Nobody: **_Nothing to reply to._

**Author's notes**

What happens.

_Researcher's alias: Researcher's notes._

"speech"

**I don't in any way own the games/anime/books/movies that I may mention in this story and chapter, I in fact only own the story itself, my accounts on games mentioned, the computer I'm writing this story on and any OC's created for this story and others I have made. This story can mostly be considered an unpaid advertation of anything or anyone I may mention and I respect most of those who created the original content that inspired this story by advising you do so alongside me.**

Once I had decided that I had moved far enough away I began a search for a river, during my search I picked up any straight sticks I could find and tested my accuracy with a bow by holding it in my right arms, lower arm drawing back the string and arrow, upper arm holding the indented part of the bow with the arrow between my index finger and thumb. My aim was at a bird perched on the low branch of a tree and so I let the arrow fly by dropping the string and arrow and it hit the branch below the bird, missing the target by millimetres and causing the bird to fly away in a panic, cawing as it did so.

I missed my shot just barely and decided to retrieve the arrow, expertly climbing the tree to where the improvised arrow was stuck. It was an easy way down after and I simply placed the straight sticks in my quiver for later use. My next course of action was to continue my search for a river, just as I heard a stick snap behind me.

My bow in hand, arrow drawn across it, bow aimed at the target's head instinctually and I turned to the being to reveal a confused Ursa minor that wasn't showing any killing intent. I had never seen such a creature in reality an put my arrow back into the quiver while hanging my bow across my shoulder and entering a quadruped stance that closely mimicked it's own except with my forelimbs in such a stance to make me look like I have two arms instead of four, my armour (and tail) also mimicking it's own in colouration and my tail coiled around my waist to hide its presence.

The Ursa minor made a 'follow me' action with it's head and began wandering away with me following and wondering where we were going.

The Ursa minor had lead me to a cave of Ursa major and a river teeming with fish. I was lead into the cave, past the Ursa major to a seer that decided I was more interesting than the Ursa major I was following that it sent the Ursa minor away and brought me to the back of the cave and tried to catch it's mistress's attention by sending a message to the seer at mistress's side. The seer's plan worked and it started showing me to it's mistress by floating around me and ordering me to stretch out, revealing in the process that I have two more arms than initially seen and a prehensile, bladed tale that stretched to the ceiling of the cave before distending to my height and I then switched to a bipedal stance to stretch out my arms.

This action surprised Salem and the seer but it was then that they noticed the bow and quiver of sticks that hung around my back. My armour then decided to return to it's natural colour of black along with my tail, Salem then ordered my return to her side and seized communication with me as I began a long walk to the grim land and implanted a piece of my tail into the stone, ejected it from my tail and continued onwards.

For some reason unknown to me I know the correct direction to go but first I walked up to the river, plunged all four hands and tail in and brought them out with a fish in each hand and four skewered on my tail blade. One by one I brought them to my mouth and ate them before I began walking towards my destination, not noticing the nevermores that were following in my wake.

_Drunken Qrow: Following the reports of an evergrowing flock of nevermore that was heading away from a nearby town and instead heading towards the coast, I came across a flock with enough nevermores to blot out the sky following a humanoid creature that walked along silently and didn't get attacked by grim that only stopped at rivers and ate fish exclusively. _

_The creature could almost be mistaken for a Faunus but had a black bladed tail that doubled it's length, four arms that each had a hand of two fingers and a thumb and two legs. The fingernails of this creature were black as the carapace that covered the front of it's head, it's chest, covered it's bladed tail and made up it's talons that were on it's toes. The eyes of the creature were a pure green and glowed slightly. The back was covered in small tendril-like hairs and had a bow and quiver of arrows hung on it._

_This creature appears to be indifferent to the grim or doesn't notice them following it. Here's a picture of it: [Image_Corrupted]_

**And that is the end of the ?th chapter, please have fun while waiting for the next chapter because it could come out anytime (next hour-five years later) and possibly write a review in the mean time.**

**Mean spirited reviews might get your account banned so please try to censor any swearing while criticising this chapter, if you actually use such words in the first place that is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escaped weaponry**

**Chapter: 4**

**Reviews last chapter:**

**Combine117: **_Of course I'm enjoying it! Vague stuff leaves me and many others questioning. This 'thing' sounds like something outta SCP. _**While that wasn't the original intention, it is nice to have one of my stories compared to the SPC series. Sorry that I didn't fully understand your previous reply.**

**Nobody: **_Nothing to reply to._

**Author's notes**

What happens.

_Researcher's alias: Researcher's notes._

"speech"

**I don't in any way own the games/anime/books/movies that I may mention in this story and chapter, I in fact only own the story itself, my accounts on games mentioned, the computer I'm writing this story on and any OC's created for this story and others I have made. This story can mostly be considered an unpaid advertation of anything or anyone I may mention and I respect most of those who created the original content that inspired this story by advising you do so alongside me.**

While I was on my treck to the queen I had begun to notice a black cloud following, that and the smell of cheap alcohol made me want to rush to _her_ presence immediately but I knew that I was being tailed by an alcoholic that I couldn't find the presence of so I simply continued onwards. On the second day of my journey, I saw a flock of nevermore following behind and by the third day, it had grown in size and numbers enough to leave a trail of darkness behind me in daylight and a road of feathers at night.

Once I reached a beach I found myself annoyed that I couldn't find the presence of the alcoholic that seemed to be trailing me and I began cutting down the trees that sprouted on the edge of a beach, maybe cutting isn't the right word for this.

When I found a suitable tree I clicked my talons out and stuck my lower left arm elbow deep into the tree, retracted my arm out of the hole and repeated this action with my upper left arm a few centimetres right of the spot before aiming more centimetres right and repeating this action in a circle all around the tree until I got to where I started, Instead of impaling the tree again I wrapped my lower arms around the tree below the divide and with my upper arms I lifted the top of the divide and separated a stump from the tree I would use. This method might not seem very efficient but it is what my instinct found to be most suitable when cutting down a tree without the use of tools and my next action may enrage my follower enough that they will reveal themselves.

The branches that had leafs were snapped off and impaled into the stump while I grabbed a fallen nevermore feather midair and began rubbing it on the parts of the wood that had no bark to cover them, this action left a black, tar-like liquid where any bark was missing and protected the tree from getting covered in fungi. Next, I lifted the detached top of the tree to the beach and began smothering it in the Tar-like liquid until no wood or bark had access to air and I just laid it on it's side there to dry before repeating my actions with four more trees.

I cut down one extra tree after that but I didn't use the log and I didn't put any branches back into the stump except ones that had a fruit or a flower and I began making arrows out of the leaved branches and applied the tar to any exposed wood before leaving them on the sand to dry. After the arrows were made I dragged the treated trees together and made a raft of them with a hole in the centre that I simply placed the last log in upright and began glueing it all together with the tar.

Once that was done I called down four of the smaller nevermores and made two perches on my raft for them on top of the central log and I passed each one a fish skeleton and motioned to the perches. They willingly perched on the perches as I decided that my new arrows were dry enough and placed them in my quiver.

With that done I moved to a tree with fruits and grabbed all of them, hauling them to my raft and drilling a hole in the central log to place all the fruit in before I sealed it with a stone from the beach and grabbed a five fish as a meal. When I finished eating I pushed the raft out onto the open water and motioned to the nevermores who turned to the beach and began flapping, propelling the raft away from shore while not lifting the raft in the slightest.

This was going to be a long journey...

The highlights of my boat ride were the times that the aquatic grim scared the fish to leap out of the water and land on my boat because who wouldn't want free food while sailing, that time a bullhead flew over and gained a few hundred feathers in their hull and engines when they tried to follow me but I thought I saw a raven fly out of it before it sank, the time a shark thought it was a good idea to leap out of the water at me and found out not to mess with me before I killed it, removed it's fins, placed the sharkfins in with where my fruit was before I ate it all and I ate most of it's corpse with the cartilage given to the nevermores to ensure their loyalty stayed and the final highlight of the journey across the ocean was when we passed and sank a boat that carried children of the 'light deity', they were beastmen and when they saw me they tried to 'help' me by coming close and offering a ride but I think that an arrow and seven feathers through the one who offered's skull answered well enough that I didn't want to join them, I did see a life boat with a nekomata and corrupted beastman escape and prevented the nevermores from attacking those two while they made their escape. Of course the highlights were written into the central log of my raft with the tar to record my journey but I digress, this tar makes a very good ink and glue and tip to my arrows and bug repellent wait, why didn't I think about it when I applied it to my itches and back again?

Anyway... The tar makes itself to be a very versatile tool, when dry it turns into a material similar to leather except furry and with areas of white bone that when sharpened made very good arrowheads. I might be using this substance too much now that I think about it and I left that flock at the shoreline where they immediately began dispersing and flying away, all except the four that I called to this raft.

During the journey I also began making other tools with the tar-like bone tiles that turned out to be a good replacement for paper, bone bottles that produced three litres of the tar per hour and a storage bag that can hold two-hundred and forty-seven litres of the tar while fitting in the palm of my hand (which was saying something because my hands were each half the regular size of a human my age's hand). I crafted a bone pencil that only produced the fur when tar was written by it (short enough to be read and long enough to be seen) and this helped me create a compound bow out of the tar and arrows that used fur instead of feathers and bone instead of wood for the shaft and tip of the arrow, once that was done I made another bone tile and drew a picture with half of it looking like my bone mask including the green lense (I couldn't figure out how I got the green) and on the opposite side I drew the outline of my face, eyes, nose and mouth. around the image I drew four hands spread outwards, two with talons and two with fingernails before I made a fur cloak, covered the image in the tar and imprinted it on the inside of my cloak, the image was undamaged by this and my cloak gained the image on the outside mysteriously as well (I cannot figure out the cause for this) once the cloak was finished I made a belt to put the bottles and tile on while making an attachment to my quiver that could hold my cloak like a cape.

Once I had finished that I decided I had spent enough time sailing and ordered the nevermores to speed up, making each of them flap faster. Little did I notice that my logo had been put on the foreheads of each of the nevermores and my left trouser-leg._

After the nevermores began flapping faster it still took two more days to reach the grim-lands but by then I had made bone and fur wheels so I could take my raft with me along with a weak engine, that sounded like a constant beowolf howl when it was running and could produce a constant rotational force with no fuel requirements somehow, connected to an undercarriage and chassis that were hooked around the raft from underneath and had struts drilled through the raft to support. The engine only needed fuel when turning on or turning off because of how I made it and I had made a steering wheel along with a gear stick with markings written as 'Reverse', 'Forward 1', 'Forward 2' and 'Forward Ram'. The fuels that the engine could take were raw fish, fruit, wood and raw flesh (flesh has to be fresh and from a mammal). I wrote out the fuel sources on a bone plate and stuck it to the engine that was beside me because how else would I turn it on or off. It also gained a panel of bone with my logo somehow while I wasn't looking.

Once I had gotten to the shoreline I pulled the raft onto a beach, the nevermores stopped flapping, I designed and implemented a brakes feature and I began work on a fur roof along with lens panels for the windows (I had figured out how to make the green lens and could only produce a green variant of the lens) the doors were very simple to make and had small lens windows. I cannot figure out how to make a mirror but I rarely reverse anyway, it was just at this moment that I realised that my logo had appeared on the doors and nevermores.

Why they were on the nevermores was anyone's best guess but they might consider me to be a general or an officer but that wasn't important, during the journey on land I had to stop at a few withered trees for spare wood, the stops were short but enough for me to rest. It didn't take long before I arrived at _'her_ castle but I was travelling fast and for some reason, I didn't see any grim until I got within ten miles of the castle and that was a massive cluster of grim.

It looked like a wall of beowolfs and Ursa but there were some nevermores landed there too and I believe I saw a spawning pit that used the tar to spawn small grim in large numbers, it was quite a sight however I wouldn't have been able to take the raft through and instead decided to finally abandon it, the nevermores continued following me despite this and I decided to begin my walk to the queen.

I never thought it would be so difficult to walk through a crowd before today and ended up getting carried by my nevermores over the majority of the crowd that thinned at the main gate where I saw a sight I didn't believe possible before, there was a human standing guard and no grim were paying attention to her, even though we don't usually get along with magic-users but there one is. The nevermores drop me in a thin part of the crowd before she could spot me but the nevermores followed me as I made my way through the crowd.

When I came into view she gained a shocked expression for a few seconds before switching for a poker face that made my tendrils stand on end, so that is how she's here. Upon entering what she thought was my hearing range she asked me to state my business or become ash but I didn't have vocal chords, at all and as a result cannot make any vocal sounds she would recognise so I pointed on hand at my throat and grabbed a bone tile and pencil to begin writing before shuffling my mask (this makes a clicking sound and is done with armour muscles, not hands) and lowering my remaining hand.

She clearly didn't understand the gesture and blasted fire at me, making me drop all in my hands and channel the fire around me which in turn made it blast back at her, forcing her to stop fueling her first attack and intercept it instead giving me time to draw both of my bows at her, surprising her with my dexterity and forcing her to draw her weapons. Just in time to have both knocked out of her hands by arrows, one wooden that snapped on contact with her first blade, the other bone and impaled into her second blade, almost shattering it but it shattered on contact with the ground.

During that distracting scene I put away my bows and switched into a quadruped stance, tail rising like a scorpion's with the tail-blade aimed menacingly in her direction as I clicked my talons out, ready to attack with my cloak now covering my torso and most of my head, camouflaging me partially with the dark ground as I pounced at her, talons phasing through her aura tail-blade attempting to stab through her head as I tear through her healing flesh with my talons but my tail-blade got deflected to the side and I got blasted away by a 'maiden's power' (half maiden).

Before she could blast again or I could pounce again the gate opened and the queen 'herself ordered us to stop.

I immediately sheathed my tail into the ground, clicked my talons away, clicked my armour away, clicked my mask away and got into a bowing stance, both right arms tucked behind me and both left fists clutched to my chest, head lowered and cloak dropped. The guard was hesitant but followed my lead and bowed, arms at her sides, legs straightened, head lowered, 'maiden eye' closed and she spoke the word "mistress" with a very respectful tone.

The queen looked in my direction with interest for a few moments before ordering us to follow behind her, this caused me to bow lower for a few moments before getting up, unsheathing my tail-blade from the ground silently, motioning for my nevermores to collect my stuff, wrapping my tail around my waist and respectfully followed _'her_ three steps behind her. The guard had a different reaction and instead rushed to follow respectfully and silently as if a single wrong move would be her end, she still glared at me at every chance though.

Once we had entered a ballroom she instructed her guard, by name, to leave and expect punishment later. 'She also instructed me to stand in the centre of the room.

I moved to the intended location and stopped moving almost entirely with my breathing being the only movement, even my tendrils stopped. 'She circled me with interest and calmly asked who my creator was and got angered at my lack of an answer but noticed the confusion on my face for a few minutes before I raised a hand to one of the bottles on my belt poured the tar onto my upper left hand and began sculpting the tar into the exact shape of a human I had never seen, once the tar had been fully sculpted it turned into bone and looked like a male human scientist with a syringe filled with a glowing, black, tar-like substance.

I dropped the statue, poured more tar on it until it was the size of an adult human and colours began forming after the growth stopped. It looked exactly like a petrified human and I pointed to the statue.

_Red Bull: Me and 'Ninja Kitten' were on our scheduled ship to vale when a raft sailed into view of the captain, a raft with four nevermores and an unknown fuanus species that was wairing a mask not all that dissimilar to a white fang mask but it was black and had green eyes, they were also wairing a chest plate of a similar description and had spiralling armour on each limb apart from their bladed tail. They were very hostile when approached and seemed to command the nevermores with it. They were a wielder of a bow and were deadly accurate with their chosen weapon as seen by the arrow that got lodged in his right eye before his head got hit by nevermore feathers. The unknown Faunus sank our boat and we were lucky to escape alive after that encounter because all the others who got in lifeboats were filled with arrows and nevermore feathers faster then they could scream._

_During my escape with 'Ninja Kitten' we were not aimed at, at all and they nodded to me afterwards before moving their raft away from us. If we cannot recruit them, they have the potential to be our worst enemies._

_Ninja Kitten: During what should have been an assigned sailing trip to the 'vale branch' our ship captain saw and attempted to rescue an unknown tribal Faunus that was sailing a raft and literally lost his head when the tribal faunus decided that an arrow through the head would be a good way of saying no and sank our ship but luckily 'Red Bull' helped me into an escape boat and we escaped before we could be pelted with enough arrows to make a porcupine faunus look like a human in a cheap disguise._

_They had four nevermores with them on the raft and seemed to have command over them, most likely their semblance but I cannot help but feel unnerved whenever I thought about them, almost like my instincts were warning me against approaching them._

_If you see them, make slow movements and be cautious, they seem to have a very volatile personality._

**And that is the end of the ?th chapter, please have fun while waiting for the next chapter because it could come out anytime (next hour-five years later) and possibly write a review in the mean time.**

**Mean spirited reviews might get your account banned so please try to censor any swearing while criticising this chapter, if you actually use such words in the first place that is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Escaped weaponry**

**Chapter: 5**

**Reviews last chapter:**

**Combine117: **_At the ending AN, were you copy and pasting? Anyway, the 'thing' is quite the sociable one isn't it?_** I only copy the reviews into the chapters that are getting written and how could you be social if you didn't have a voice box.**

**proiu: **_seems interesting so far :D. _**I'm glad you see such to be true.**

**Nobody: **_Nothing to reply to._

**Author's notes**

What happens.

_Researcher's alias: Researcher's notes._

"speech"

**I don't in any way own the games/anime/books/movies that I may mention in this story and chapter, I in fact only own the story itself, my accounts on games mentioned, the computer I'm writing this story on and any OC's created for this story and others I have made. This story can mostly be considered an unpaid advertation of anything or anyone I may mention and I respect most of those who created the original content that inspired this story by advising you do so alongside me.**

Here I am, in front of the queen, pointing straight at a statue that wasn't there a minute ago and _'she's_ staring at me as if I gained another soul. I have never heard of her being shocked at anything, other than the traitorous wizard, before. It is something that would leave me wide awake even if I was still human and had a 48 hour day (again) because of the scarcity of an event like this one. I cannot comprehend this, my tendrils are vibrating against my will in wake of my fear for if I get punished for this.

This lasted for somewhere between an hour and seven and this was beginning to creep me out, did I break the queen somehow, will I get punished for her death without knowing how I broke her? Apparently not, _'she's_ breathing again and has begun studying the statue before her.

"Get this hideous statue out of my sight at once" _'she_ orders and I simply make a bone hammer and tap the head of the statue once, it instantly melts into tar that I put back into the bottle it came from before I inspected the hammer and put it on my belt. 'She clearly did not expect this response but limited her shock.

My next order was "prepare for combat" so I did the obvious thing, I clicked my armour, mask and talons into place, all the tendrils on my back twitched in a wave pattern in the direction of the only possible threat, I uncoiled my tail from my waist and positioned my tail-blade so it wasn't visible but could easily strike around my torso. One of my hands grabbed a bottle, dripped tar onto the ground for three drops and put the bottle away, immediately after my hands all grasped the tar puddle and pulled out a dagger each, upper hands held daggers normally and lower hands held the daggers reverse gripped, left arms in positions ready to block or deflect any possible attacks, right arms positioned ready to perform quick jabs or powerful swipes. My stance was wide and low, ready for any possible attacks, the bottles on my torso were slowly releasing tar that floated in two separate orbits around my torso with the outer orbit having small pieces of sharp bone, forming slowly bigger until it became a ring of sharpened bone that was spinning slowly around my torso and the growth stopped.

The queen circled me with an interest that was not seen before, the surprise on shown _'her_ face was something I doubt any others have seen in millennia and _'she_ decided I was worthy of seeing such. If I could still cry I would do so at my first chance once out of her presence, I could almost say I was blessed then cured of all blessings.

"I've seen enough, follow me" _'she_ ordered and once _'she_ stopped speaking I clicked my armour, mask and talons away, the daggers were slipped into my belt, the ring of bone melted into tar, the tar halted it's orbit and poured itself into my bottle and the queen began walking out the room, her guard rejoined us as my tail began coiling around my waist. 'She lead us to a dining hall and sat at the far end of the table while I halted just inside the doorway and the guard sat at what I assumed was a pre-assigned seat. The queen gestured to the seat beside her so I sat there and began waiting for further orders.

Eventually, a group that included others arrived, including one with a scorpion tail and a look that stated 'Let's enjoy the insanity', I knew from a single glance that I liked that one. They held a meeting where they exchanged information and the queen gave each of them orders to complete while I sat here silently and calmly with almost unmoving eyes that switched where I was looking from time to time.

After a while, one of them asked who I was, as if I had a name I to tell while staring in my direction, untrusting of my presence. The queen simply stated that I hadn't been given a name to be referenced by as I was the only one of my 'type' but didn't elaborate further as if that was enough information before the rest in the room looked at me with a look of realisation on each of their faces, except the insane on who simply shrugged it off as if it was a common occurrence.

The queen decided now would be a good time, ordered me to hunt down 'an old crow' and return with his head. It was a test of loyalty, I knew this and I would follow the order no matter how many lives got in the way and no matter how long it took.

I nodded, got up and walked out the castle, collected my gear from my nevermores, walked through the gap that the crowd of grim made when I approached and I began my first quest, a quest to return with the head of an enemy. Thus began my mission that I would only fail in death.

**And that is the end of the ?th chapter, please have fun while waiting for the next chapter because it could come out anytime (next hour-five years later) and possibly write a review in the mean time.**

**Mean spirited reviews might get your account banned so please try to censor any swearing while criticising this chapter, if you actually use such words in the first place that is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Escaped weaponry**

**Chapter: 6**

**Reviews last chapter:**

**Combine117: **_It seems tone is hard to catch in words alone. I was merely being sarcastic and joking about his rather violent encounters. Though, gestures alone can speak for themselves. But too late now, 'he' will have the crow's head._** Don't worry too much, I only sought to check just in case it wasn't. He will definitely gain a higher head count but if that includes a crow is up for debate but as you've said, 'he' will have the drunk's head.**

**Nobody: **_Nothing to reply to._

**Author's notes**

What happens.

_Researcher's alias: Researcher's notes._

"speech"

**I don't in any way own the games/anime/books/movies that I may mention in this story and chapter, I in fact only own the story itself, my accounts on games mentioned, the computer I'm writing this story on and any OC's created for this story and others I have made. This story can mostly be considered an unpaid advertation of anything or anyone I may mention and I respect most of those who created the original content that inspired this story by advising you do so alongside me.**

When I got to the beach, I poured four drops of tar into the water and then jumped onto the bone raft that formed from the tar. The raft was a flat plate of bone with fur lining the edge and the entire underside of the raft was covered in thick fur except for a bone keel in the centre, four round rafts formed and surfaced with an elevated perch in the centre on top and a keel below.

Once I got on my raft I poured another three drops of tar onto my raft and moulded it into a mast for my raft and four fur ropes to be tied around the mast. I wrapped one end of the ropes around the mast and glued them in place with tar and then repeated this action, one rope per perch and ordered the nevermores to begin flapping to the mainland.

Once the raft began moving I stopped paying attention and began work on a different ranged weapon, starting with the casings for the ammunition.

A singular drop of tar moulded into a cylinder with a hole on one end and the interior melted into tar, this action repeated five times and you now have six bullet casings, each the size of a digit of your thumb and self-filling with tar. Next piece is seven drops of tar and is a revolver cylinder with seven holes on top and one underneath, on the outside of the cylinder, where each of the outer holes are, is a small ridge that sticks out slightly and would act as a cylinder stop.

With these first seven pieces made, slot them together with the open end of the casings facing the opening in the cylinder and begin work on a round rod that goes through the centre of the cylinder and sticks out at the front. Finally begin work on the frame and place the cylinder in it, once that is done wrap the entire thing in fur and soak it in tar for half an hour then add saltwater and let it soak for another ten minutes before pulling it out and unwrapping it from the fur and you should be left with a revolver that is missing only the hammer and trigger but those are easily attached.

Just to check that you've followed all the steps correctly, pick up the revolver, aim into the distance and do a test fire. Pulling the trigger draws back the hammer to an extent and then pulling the trigger just further fires the gun, a black tar bullet breaks the sound barrier when it leaves the barrel and flies faster than I can see, leaving a trail of flame that looked similar to a laser except curved downwards slightly.

After the first revolver is finished I make seven more in the exact same way as the first one and once I'm done I make an eight holster belt out of fur and tar with each holster made of bone and filled with tar. With the weapons made and holstered I put my cloak on and designed a bone gauntlet with a very elastic, fur rope attached to the back and on the other end of the fur rope I designed a fishing spear.

The fingers of the gauntlet had holes for when my talons clicked out and on the palm was a smaller variant of my logo, it had appeared on all my weaponry actually and I just now noticed but I was hungry and decided to have a try at spearfishing (without using my tail)._

It turns out that spearfishing is very difficult when all the fish in the area are small enough to fit in my hand but I continued doing so and decided to use my tail as well, which turned out to be much more effective but I had practice with my tail so it does make sense why I would be more proficient with my tail although the spear could move through the water faster and deeper so it wasn't much of a surprise when I caught a shark. The fishes and shark made a good meal for me and the bones and cartilage were fed to my nevermores, who were beginning to moult excess feathers to remain at the correct size to continue being of use to me.

Soon the shoreline came into view and I wrote on a bone tile 'Which direction to the Qrow's nest?' before placing my gauntlet in the talons of one of my nevermores and instructing that specific nevermore to drop it on the nearest pier. The nevermore flew off immediately and I departed my raft with my three other nevermores in the direction of the nearest mass of negativity.

It was a short walk until I found a small town and I covered more of myself with my cloak, my armour and mask were already clicked out but when I approached and knocked on the gate I clicked my mask back into the central ridge. When the guards approached I held up the bone tile in their direction and they looked at me with confusion showing on their faces, after they failed to answer for ten seconds I clicked my mask out, put away my bone tile, ordered my nevermores to attack and I quick-drew my revolvers, each one fired and claimed a guard's head with a single shot before getting re-aimed and firing again until all the guards were headless and the heads were unrecognizable puddles of tar that each reformed into tiny beowolfs.

As I turned to the gate, the cylinders of my revolvers began rotating at insane speeds, my trigger fingers pulled, the guns began firing like micro-SMG's and from the barrel of each revolver was a constant beam of fire that melted straight through the gate along with anyone unlucky enough to be close to the fire-beam. The fire-beam ended when the revolvers melted into tar and dropped to the ground to evaporate, thankfully I had four spares to use while the humans and beast-men either fled or revealed their weapons.

This didn't stop the grim from advancing upon those unarmed and slaughtering them but the grim were slain after their first kills and regular-sized grim had just begun swarming the town. I meanwhile started to aim in places other than the head and so far have found the heads of _'0_ crows but I continued the slaughter anyway.

That was a surprisingly fast extermination, only ten minutes and four weapons lost but I still haven't found the crow. At least I have an army of swarming grim following me for the faster extermination of anyone who hinders my mission progress but the next mass of negativity is out of my sensory range, only singular targets but those will do for now.

First I should collect and preserve the heads of all in the village, just in case my target is among them. This shouldn't take long...

... Why did this take two weeks, not a problem given my unspecified time limit but carrying all of these will just hinder my combat prowess. So I decided to design a carriage to be pulled by Ursa, just a simple 'spartan carriage' of bone and a small, 'portable' spawning pool for added offence along with a small chest to hold four preserved heads. Surprisingly simple to build and copy along with the hooking onto Ursa and the storage of all the collected heads.

With all that done, I set off, not noticing that each ursa hooked to a carriage was beginning to gain my logo as I set off to kill and ultimately complete my mission, no matter how long it took.

_Drunken Qrow: Rafts made of bone and grim fur have been reported to have been found drifting past Patch along with a gauntlet/fishing spear hybrid on the same pier and made of the exact same materials, these objects were collected on the same day and both have an odd logo that has never been seen anywhere else. These objects were very unusual finds and were placed on display in Signal after they were confiscated from the boys that found them for an unknown reason._

_A few days later I found a trail of destruction that started at a very recently built and now destroyed town full of headless corpses and a melted, main gate. The trail of destruction zigzags to and from singular unrecognisable corpses, all missing their heads and at the end of the destruction was a literal crusade of grim, all lead by the grim herding creature that disappeared last week and attacked that cruise ship, as seen by these images here: [Image_Corrupted], [Image_Corrupted], [Image_Corrupted], [Image_Corrupted]. _

_'It seems to have spotted me and has changed direction to follow me, I need backup._

**And that is the end of the ?th chapter, please have fun while waiting for the next chapter because it could come out anytime (next hour-five years later) and possibly write a review in the mean time.**

**Mean spirited reviews might get your account banned so please try to censor any swearing while criticising this chapter, if you actually use such words in the first place that is.**


End file.
